Lucky Island
by bad jj
Summary: Ayano is getting married! Joy! However, there is a mysterious stranger killing the guests. Nobody appears to be safe, and everybody is a suspect... Until they turn up dead.


Lucky Island

Chapter 1: Leaving

By Bad jj

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hello. Well I should point out a few things<strong>

**A: This is my first fanfic and will be pretty short as a result.**

**B: This is a crossover of Lucky Star and Harper's island, a show on ABC about a year or so ago.**

**C: This takes place in a universe where Kanata died a lot more recently, but I shan't reveal more due to spoilers. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On a brisk fall day, Konata walked along the dock approaching a good size boat with a number of people on it. She recognized all of them as students she went to high school with. She could see Kagami, Tsukasa, and pretty much the whole gang. <em>"Wow, Minegishi-san pretty much pulled out all the stops for her wedding."<em> Konata thought as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the wedding invitation.

"Come to Ayano and Nikinari's wedding.

Be at Tokyo harbor to catch the ferry to Lucky Shoals!"

Konata Smiled as she saw her father notice her and take her picture. He walked over to see his daughter.

"Hey Konata, you haven't been around in a while." Sojiro said, taking a picture of his daughter.

"Yeah. I've been busy, ya know."

"Well that's good. Can you believe Misao's brother is getting married? They even rented a whole hotel for the wedding party!"

"I can't believe it." Konata answered. "So much has changed since I've been away."

"Yeah. Your friends are leaving you in the dust a little bit."

"What do you mean?" Konata asked.

"Well almost everyone here has a date. Yui is even here with her husband and they have their kid..."

"A Kid? Wow. Yui nee-san really got it on!" Konata said.

"Come on." Sojiro said. "The boat is gonna leave soon."

"I don't know if I want to now actually..." Konata said. "I mean, that's the island where mom..."

"Come on Konata." Sojiro said as he put an arm around his daughter. "I know you miss your mother, but going there might provide some closure for you."

"Hey Konata!" Kagami shouted from the ferry "We gotta go!"

Konata looked at her father and was about to run to the boat when someone bumped into her.

"Hey that... Miyuki-san!" Konata said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, you almost missed the boat!" Sojiro said.

"Yeah, I was waiting for my mother and was getting worried about her until I got a text saying her train was delayed and she will catch the next boat." Miyuki said, catching her breath.

"Well come on, Miyuki-san!" Konata said, grabbing Miyuki's hand and running to the boat with Sojiro walking close behind them. When they got on the boat the others greeted them as the boat roared to life.

* * *

><p>Yukari awoke when she felt movement around her. For a moment she thought she was still dreaming, dreaming about floating. But when she was able to focus more, she realized she couldn't move. And she was floating. Yukari was tied to a support for the dock. On her mouth was the feed from an air tank. The tank however was on the sea floor with a rope attached to the boat on the surface. As the boat pulled away, the rope was pulled tight. Yukari started to panic and bit down on the mouth piece to try and hold it in place. But it was no use. The tank was pulled away along with her only source of air.<p>

The ferry pulled farther away from the mainland and Konata looked back briefly, then sighed and went back to her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Any questions? This was chapter one, and I hope to do more and keep a regular rhythm flowing. S<strong>**o let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta's Notes: Smusher6 here! I'm helping my buddy Josh (somewhat against his will. Let us just say it has to do with me taking his laptop and locking myself in the bathroom to beta his stuff.). Anyways, hope you liked it. I'll try to make sure to keep up with *ahem* quality assurance.<strong>

**Look forward to it!**


End file.
